Conventionally, a method is known by which a T1 map, which is an image of T1 values indicating longitudinal relaxation time of a tissue, is generated by using a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus. To generate the T1 map, a predetermined algorithm is used for performing an acquiring process and a reconstructing process for that purpose, as well as a calculating process to calculate the T1 values by analyzing a reconstructed image. Methods that can be implemented over the processes from the acquiring process through the analyzing process are called T1 mapping methods. For instance, known examples of the T1 mapping methods include an Inversion Recovery (IR) method and a Variable Flip Angle (VFA) method.
Further, in recent years, apparatuses having a higher magnetic field strength such as 3T (Tesla)-MRI apparatuses are also in practical use. Accordingly, T1 mapping methods that are less easily influenced by spatial non-uniformity of Radio Frequency (RF) transmission pulses have been proposed, the spatial non-uniformity being more significant in magnetic fields having higher magnetic field strengths. Known examples of such T1 mapping methods include a Magnetization-Prepared 2 Rapid Acquisition Gradient Echoes (MP2RAGE) method.